


things never go as planned

by fungifaeries



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27920071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Summary: even after peko's sacrifice, fuyuhiko's cocky demeanor leads him to an untimely end, and hajime has to deal with the aftermath.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Kudos: 16





	things never go as planned

it was still pretty early in the morning when hajime began heading to the free patient room, which fuyuhiko had been taking a break at. he figured it wasn't the best for his healing wounds to crash on the floor or in one of the chairs of the lobby, so the brunette insisted for the other to take the unoccupied room.

you never would've guessed it, but the two had bonded over their time watching over the hospital. they talked, played board games together, and fuyuhiko genuinely had a much nicer development in personality.

last night, fuyuhiko had seemed especially worn down, and had managed to vent the tiniest bit to hajime. he went over his feelings for peko, his regrets, his struggles as the yakuza heir- he entrusted hajime with all that.

he smiled at this memory, and the tapping of his footsteps came to a stop outside of his destination's doorway. he turned the nob and quietly stepped in, not wanting to disturb the blonde in case he was asl-

"grk...!!"

"fuyuhiko-?!"

the aforementioned male was a crumpled heap on the floor, crimson stained covers tangled with his fallen body as shallow breathing clogged up his chest. hajime's stomach dropped and writhed immediately upon seeing this, and he was frozen for a moment, stuck staring until he stumbled forward.

"wh- what happened to you?!" he demanded, hands left to flounder in the air as he searched for someway to help. but there was too much blood, and he was no doctor, hell, he didn't even know his ultimate!!

"she... got me..." fuyuhiko's gruff chuckle as he clutched at his wounds, shirt ripped open and messy stabs tearing out the original stitching that mikan had fixed into place.

"who got you?! no, wait- don't talk like you're dead, you're not, and you aren't going to be!!" hajime insisted feverishly, still hovering helplessly as he went to grab fuyuhiko's hand : it was cold, too cold.

"tell hiyoko..." fuyuhiko's came out so faint, hajime could barely hear it, and had just processed the first words when he spoke again. "I-I'm sorry."

"for what? no, tell her yourself!!" hajime denied all absence of life fuyuhiko presented as he fell silent, and the brunette frantically shook his head, grabbing the other by his limp shoulders. "fuyuhiko!! fuyuhiko, come on, wake up- fuyuhiko!!"

. . .

only moments later, mikan had come crashing in, wailing about a missing ibuki. she stopped in her tracks though when she saw hajime slumped over the now dead kuzuryuu, and she went silent. she crouched beside him for a moment, patting him and trying to reassure him until the rest she'd called on had arrived.

searching the island with an absent hajime, they soon found a second cadaver, a hanging ibuki with various clues scattered about. the protagonist didn't react very much though, he wasn't surprised, he was just... gone, not there, to be simply put.

the trial rolled by, and it was quickly found that hiyoko had snuck into the hospital, and with a bloodied scalpel carelessly tossed in the trash, the pieces were put together. she was responsible for fuyuhiko's death.

hajime didn't react as he expected to though... he thought he would be angry, vengeful, but he just felt empty. he couldn't feel anything but this distasteful hollowness, he was just- done.

"just admit it already, you killed ibuki, too!! how did you do it?!" kazuichi gave a shrill accusation, and with tears in her eyes, hiyoko clutched at her shaking head. "no, i didn't kill h- her, i swear!!"

"but you killed fuyuhiko, did you not?" sonia reluctantly prodded, the disappointment clear in her voice. hiyoko sniffled, and with an audible gulp, gave a forced nod. "y- yeah, but, he _deserved it!!_ _"_

_"what?"_ came hajime's astonished response, and for a bit of time, he was snapped out of his dreadful dreariness. hiyoko flinched at the severity in his voice, but stubbornly continued anyway. "he killed mahiru and got peko killed, that's t- two people!! he deserved to die, it's all his fault, and if i- i could, i would've had him die four times, and- !!"

"what the hell are you talking about?! he apologized, he tore open his stomach and basically begged for forgiveness!" hajime argued with a deep force backing his tone, his face turning red with anger as he bitterly thought back to the true remorse fuyuhiko had shown. but that wasn't enough for hiyoko, and with a defensive snarl back, she screamed her own pains. "that doesn't matter, that doesn't make me feel better about losing mahiru!! that doesn't make her here with me again, and I'll never accept any other apology from him unless he dies for what he did!!"

" _then you can have the same treatment_!!" hajime retorted with a venomous tone, and with a gaze dark and twisted with hatred, he repeated his point. "I'll never forgive any apology for the life you took unless you die."

hiyoko faltered at this, and with tears welling in her eyes, she fell to the floor to sob, "i- i just want m- mahiru back-!!"

in the end, hiyoko wasn't even the one executed, it was mikan, who had killed ibuki before fuyuhiko had died. even then, hajime didn't get the retribution he desired, and even then, he didn't think he could ever move on from fuyuhiko.


End file.
